Wrath of Silence
by Renjin-sama
Summary: G-Boyz want Trowa to talk; will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

# Wrath of Silence

** **

** **

Everyone knows Trowa as a rather kind and caring person on the outside, but what about his social life? Isn't much of a talker right? Well we're here to help Trowa finally get rid of his old, boring, and not to mention SILENT personality, and reform him into a wannabe social freak. Let's see how the Gundam boys are doing.

**Heero:** Okay guys, our task is to get Trowa to talk.

**Duo:** Yeah, right, as if we'll just ask Trowa politely to talk to us as a normal person. Does anyone even notice that Trowa is like a brick wall? You just can't get through with him unless he's in trouble.

**Quatre:** Don't worry; Trowa always loves talking to me. I'm his best fellow.

**Duo:** Uhhh Quatre…

**Quatre:** What is it Duo-san? (Gives Duo his innocent lovable eyes that everyone loves)

**Duo:** Trowa told me insecret that the last time he talked to you was when you got stabbed by Dorothy Catalonia.

**Quatre:** (Quatre not forgetting that little incident with Dorothy goes up in a rage) Damn, and I haven't even asked for a rematch yet. This time,Iwant to stab her.

**Heero:** Hello? We're talking about Trowa here.

**All: **Oh yes… that's right. Sorry!

**Heero:** Wufei, you haven't spoken yet. What do you think about Trowa?

**Wufei:** I think that it's an INJUSTICE! The weak are those who don't speak!

**Heero:** Umm…okay! Now what I think we shou… 

(Relena jumps in very rudely to extol her ideas of peace campaigning to everyone.)

**Relena:** We shall create peace campaigns so that peace can be kept in this world!

**Heero:** Relena, what are yo… 

**Relena:** No more fighting will be going on as long as the Peacecraft family still lives!

**Heero:** Relena please, we're trying to talk about Tro…

**Relena:** I shall lead the people into eternal peace and harmony as long as I li…

**"BANG!!"** (A gunshot is heard among the Gundam boys, and we find Heero holding a gun that's target is none other than Relena.)

**Heero: **She won't be leading if I have anything to say about it. (An evil smirk that follows up with Heero's trademark crazy laugh is crawling up Heero's senses.)

(Trowa just stands silently in spite of the bad example Heero just made.)

**Quatre:** Trowa, please speak to us. Anything you wish to speak to us about.

**Trowa:** … 

(Everyone huddles up leaving Trowa behind to talk about their plans.)

**Duo:** Hey, I know! Why don't we throw a party!

Heero: Good thinking Duo, Trowa will definitely socialize in a party. Okay everyone, listen up. Invite all the people that you can find and make this party really shockin'.

All: Roger!

END OF PART ONE : to be continued 

Will Trowa socialize in the upcoming party? Will Quatre ever get a chance to stab Dorothy? Find out in Part II!


	2. Chapter 2

# Wrath of Silence Part II

** **

## Written by: ZWind-Chaos

Last time the G-Boyz tried to help their friend Trowa into talking to them. But that did not appear to be quite successful. So now, the G-Boyz have thought of an idea. They're going to throw party to cure Trowa from his stubborn silence. This plan is to be 100% effective guaranteed, or is it? Let's go back to the G-Boyz to find out.

(Time/Setting: 8:00 pm, at the circus, PARTY TIME)

**Duo:** Ah yes, this party should be able to make Trowa finally wake up and say hello to reality.

(Quatre comes into the party, dressed up all formal as if it were the Senior Prom.) 

**Duo:** _Oi oi_ Quatre, what's with this preppy getup? Remember, this is a party, not a fashion design show. So get loose!

**Quatre:** But Duo-san! It has been said through the Winner history, that we must always dress formal, be formal, and eat formal.

**Duo:** Quatre, this is not the Winner residence your in. So get rid of that preppy outfit.

**Quatre:** Well, if you say so.

(Quatre takes off his suit revealing nothing on him except his boxers with teacup designs on him. Whoa! Talk about your obsession with teacups.)

(Duo looks at Quatre for a sec, and then turns his head away disgusted and shocked.)

**Duo: **Ahhh!! Quatre, put your suit back on _pleeeeease_!!

(Quatre looking all confused)

**Quatre:** Duo, why are looking back? You told me to cut loose.

**Duo:** NOT THAT LOOSE! PLEASE PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!

(Quatre obeys, and puts his shirt back on.)

**Duo:** Whew! _Arigato _Quatre.

**Quatre:** Anytime Duo-san.

(Meanwhile, when everyone is having fun, Heero and Wufei examine Trowa closely.)

(Trowa still being anti-social, stands just in the corner drinking some punch.)

**Heero:** Damn! Trowa still isn't talking or socializing to anyone.

**Wufei:** This is an INJUSTICE, I will defeat all evil and anti-socialism in this world! Heero, stay here, I'll be back with Nataku.

**Heero: **Nani? Wufei don't be stupid, Trowa is our friend.

**Wufei:** Only those who are with justice are our friends. 

**Heero:** But Wu…

**Wufei:** SILENCE! I am the supreme right, and nothing can outthink my wisdom. Now STAYBACK, while I go get my dear Nataku. 

(Wufei walks away to fetch his Nataku, which is indeed just right outside of the circus. Quite a parking space, _ne_?)

(Heero warns all the people of the danger that's just about to come. All but Trowa evacuate the circus.)

Heero: Trowa! Trowa! Get out before Wufei turns you into a Brazilian BBQ!

(Trowa just stands there saying nothing, as usual. Acting calm despite the bomb fire that was about to occur. On HIM!)

### End of Part II 

What will Trowa do? Will he make a dramatic escape, or be fuel for a bomb fire? Find out soon in Part III of Wrath of Silence. ^0^ 

  



	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: 

Author's Note: 

Hi guy's, I'm baackkkkkkk! Sorry it took so long, I was in a real extensive period of writers block and boredom. I had finals and all that school junk to worry about, but now I'm free at last ^0^!!!!!!!!! YEAH! Anyways, I know that you die-hard fans want to read more of my story; so here it goes. Please Read and Review!

Last time, the G-Boyz were throwing a big party bash for Trowa, hoping that he will snap out of his isolation fatigue and join reality and social life. But all it did was bring more disappointment and RAGE to Wufei the justice boy. Now he is in his most beloved Gundam Nataku and is ready to bang the heck out of Trowa. Will Trowa survive? Let's see the situation right now.

Duo: Trowa, you have to get out of here, Wufei's gone nuts!

Trowa: ……………….

Duo: Trowa, I want you out of this isolation craziness more than anyone; but please! You have to get out, NOW!

Trowa: …………….

Wufei: He is INJUSTICE!

Quatre: He is helpless and lost

Heero: He is PSYCHED! May I shoot him _pleeeeeeez _

_ _

Karsh (CHRONO CROSS CHARACTER): This guy is USELESS!

(Gundam Boyz stare at Karsh in awe and confusion)

Duo: What are you doing in here man? Since when did you jump in and judged Trowa by the way he acts? That's our job, not yours! By the way, that outfit, if you even call it an outfit, is utterly disgusting! It looks just like a white shirt and pants with Howard's Hawaii flares pasted to the bottom.

Karsh: First of all, who is Howard? Second, I _love_ my pants! It makes me look hot!

Trowa: ………….

Wufei: Ahhhhhhh! Just SHUT UP! DIEEEE!

(Wufei moves Gundam Altron near Trowa, as he is about to push the self-destruct button to annihilate the 'Great Silencer.') 

Wufei: (Wufei pushes the button) JUSTICE IS SERVED!! WUFEI LIVES FOREVER!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (But, Wufei's Eject button doesn't seem to function) WHAT! NO! STUPID BUTTON WON"T WORK! WHY! 

(Suddenly the whole room goes into a big KABOOM! And Wufei's body flies into the air one million miles away. Suddenly, Duo makes a fascinating discovery.)

Duo: So that's why my self-destruct button wasn't working on my deathscythe; that was Wufei's Eject button! Woops silly me! (You wonder how it got there.)

Karsh: Ugh, THAT GUY IS USELESS!

(Relena comes back into the scene, and you wonder why she's back after getting shot by Heero.)

Relena: Ooooh, what a hot sexy guy! You're even hotter than Heero!

Heero: Relena? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!

Relena: Yeah, well, being dead ain't fun you know, I'd rather preach of peace, harmony, and joy throughout the United Earth Na….

(BANG! Not a moment too soon did Heero shoot Relena again, hoping that this time she won't interrupt this story again.)

Heero: This time you better stay dead; and YOU do you like Relena in any way?

(Heero was staring at Karsh with malicious eyes waiting for his answer.)

Karsh: Well, she did say that I was sexy

Heero: That's all I needed to know, thank you for participating; now you must die!

(BANG! And Karsh is never to be heard of again. Finally after a long and big explosion, the smoke is starting to clear up; and Heero, Quatre, and Duo are to see what happened to Trowa.)

End of part 3

Did Trowa Survive the big explosion? Find out in the next part of Wrath of Silence. 

** **

****


End file.
